Love triangle
by Quibbler Queen
Summary: Sam likes Freddie and he likes her back simple no will Carly stop it  SEDDIE 4 REAL
1. Chapter 1

**flashback or lyrics **_thoughts _

**Sam's pov**

**Smile avril **

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>[voice] I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>But you don't really give a shit<br>[voice] you don't let it go let it go with it  
>cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll<strong>

**[Bridge]  
>you said hey<br>what's your name  
>it took one look<br>and now I'm not the same  
>yeah you said hey<br>and since that day  
>you stole my heart<br>and you're the one to blame**

**[Chorus]  
>Yeah<br>and that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>since every day and everything has  
>felt this right<br>and now you're turning all around  
>and suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I smile**

**That's not a black out I think  
>[voice] What did you, what did you put in my drink<br>I remember making out but then  
>I woke up with a new tattoo<br>[voice] your name was on me and my name was on you  
>I will do it all over again<strong>

**[Bridge]**

**[Chorus]**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<strong>

**[Chorus]**

_Yes the song stuck in my head I better head to Carl's for food _"Hiya Carly" I said. "Hey Sam! Wanna go to the movies?" She said anxiously _ah well I'm not dating you maybe as friends yeah she is asking to go as friends_

**Carly's Pov**

_say yes say yes say yes _"Hmm sure not a date right haha like I need to ask it's not"She responed _sure it's not_ "Awesome!" I said "Hey where is the ham be right back ham time!" she said _mmm_

**Freddie's Pov**

**Flashback: **_**There she is the prettiest girl in the world Carly Shay ohh Notice me**_** "Hi Freddie" she said with no care in the world "hi Fredwad" The Blond Demon said "Ok so I really need your help listen to me sing please oh please!" "Why should I?" I responed "Fine!" I said **

**The Only Exception**

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it.<strong>_

_**And my momma swore  
>that she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<strong>_

_**But darling,  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.**_

_**Maybe I know somewhere  
>deep in my soul<br>that love never lasts.  
>And we've got to find other ways<br>to make it alone.  
>Or keep a straight face.<br>And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable distance.<br>And up until now I've sworn to myself  
>that I'm content with loneliness.<strong>_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**_

_**Well you are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.**_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<br>I know you're leaving in the morning  
>when you wake up.<br>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**_

_**You are the only exception. [x4]**_

_**You are the only exception. [x4]**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing.  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.<br>**_

**"So what do you Think Fredwa-Freddie?" she said "Pretty good Puckett!" I responed**

**Flashback over**

"Hi Puckett What's up" I said "Don't try to be cool you make it alot worse and by the level of coolness you have well I never thought you could get lower."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's Pov**

"Nice come back Puckett" he said "Thanks where is the ham!" I responed _wow Freddie is getting cool haha _"Puckett? It's over there!" _mmm ham _"Hey do you think I should ask Carly to a movie or somethin?" he said "Hold up what did I say of tryin to be cool "Somethin?" Ok only Mama gets to not use G's when usin ing OK. And No wait... you can come with Me and Carly" "YES! uhh sure" he said

**Freddie's Pov**

_Since when is she so nice and ...pretty? wait what am I thinkin or thinking ohh well... _ "Hi Freddie where's Carly" Our shirtless wonder said "Over ther hey there's Sam." _Sam blonde demon Carly beauty beatuy cute Sam pretty._ "I think your prety without any makeup on!" I said quickly so the blond demon won't hear me "Huh did you say somethin Benson?" She responded _ Good she didn't here me wait I got a idea a couple notes in her locker won't hurt... Perfect _"Benson..Benson?" She said "Oh just thinking about stuff you know how it goes" I responded "What did I say about tryin to be cool Benson?" _ahh she's hurin me _ Soon she gave me a wedgie! "HEY STOP IT!" I said "FINE!" She responded _wow she is pretty her blond hair and eyes are so beautiful if only she knew how I felt about her soon enough soon enough _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's Pov**

_A note hmm who is it from: I__** think you're pretty without any makeup on. signed your secret admire. **_ "Wow" Carly said "I think maybe it could be bye someone I know maybe Jake or Rip off Rodney or Andre told someone to put it in there as a joke?" I said

**Carly's Pov**

_Dang it someone likes Sam to ugh!_

**Freddie's Pov**

_Oh wow she is pretty to pretty I love her . YES She Got the note! _I smiled and smiled then she said "Hey Freddie do you know who sent me this note _** I think your pretty without any makeup on **_ it really stumps me"


End file.
